battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gallian Empire/@comment-25722005-20150627082106
Brougham Cathedral After several weeks of preparation, it is time for William V to step down his throne. As he walked down the aisle for the last time, to be divested of the Imperial regalia. '' "People of Gallia, please bow and show due respect and honor to he who comes before you, who had been the ruler of this Empire, from the bountiful South to the civilized North; and had been a great patron of Arts, defender of the people, giver of justice, protector of the empire, grandmaster of the Order, and sovereign of the Gallian continent. People of Gallia, I give you the glorious Emperor of this great Gallian empire, William V!" "People of Gallia, as your Monarch, I have served you and this empire of ours with great efficiency. The past fourteen years have been great to this empire. However, God has decreed that I shall retire now. I therefore command the presence of the Chancellor and the Imperial Commissioner." ''Maximilian Pierpont and Montgomery Bainbridge, Chancellor and Imperial Commissioner respectively, kneel down before William V, with two Imperial Elite Guards in royal uniform behind them. "Chancellor, are you prepared to act as the Guardian of the Imperial Crown of the Emperor and of the Empire and its holdings on my absence?" "I am honored to, Your Majesty." "Imperial Commissioner, are you prepared to take custody of the Imperial Crown of the Emperor under the guardianship of the Chancellor on my absence?" "I am, Your Majesty." "Guards, you are sworn to defend the empire. Are you prepared to protect and defend the Imperial Crown of the Emperor of the Empire in my absence?" "We are, Your Majesty." After that, the Chancellor move behind William V, with the Sword of the Empire in his hand, pointing down. Then, William V removes his Imperial Crown and hands it over to the Imperial Commissioner. Once the Imperial Crown is in the Imperial Commissioner's hands, the Chancellor points the sword up, signifying that the Empire is still protected. Once that was over, the clergy of the Church of Gallia walks up the aisle with a new Imperial Crown; one different from the other Imperial Crown used by William V and many other monarchs before him; and is also covered in cloth. They exchange the old crown for the new one, and then they perform a short ceremony, then the clergy made a small speech. "This is the Imperial Crown worn by other monarchs through the history of Gallia. Worn by Elizabeth I, Lucille I, and Antoinette I, former monarchs of the Empire, I present to you, the Imperial Crown of the Empress of Gallia." After the speech, the clergy escorted the Emperor's imperial crown from the hall. Now is the main part of the ceremony, the coronation. Genevieve Asquith, Princess Royal, walked up the aisle, escorted by four Imperial Elite Guards, and the Princess Royal's attendants. Soon, one of the attendants, the leading one, bowed down to the Chancellor, and issued a proclamation. "Chancellor, I present the claimant to the Imperial Throne." "Who claims the Imperial Throne, and by what right?" Slowly, the Princess Royal walked towards the Chancellor. "I am Lucille Genevieve Asquith, Princess Royal, heiress apparent, first daughter of William IV, great-granddaughter of Lucille I, former Empress of Gallia, princess of Wittenham, Commander of the Imperial Order of the Star of Gallia, and Commander of the Imperial Knights. I claim the Imperial Throne and the Imperial Crown of Gallia by the will of the people and of the nobility as per the laws and traditions of this Empire." "Then, Princess Royal, approach and receive your crown." The Princess Royal approached the throne, bowed to the Chancellor, then turned and sat on the throne. The Chancellor then moved and held the sword in front of her, and the sword was blessed by the Archbishop. Once it was blessed, she placed her hands on the sword. "I swear by my hand and voice, to uphold the laws and traditions of the Gallian Empire, to enforce the laws of the government, to represent the people, rich and poor, of the Gallian Empire, to govern the Gallian Empire to the very best of my ability, to defend the rights of the populace, to lead and guide the Gallian Empire with honor, so swear I, Lucille Genevieve Asquith." Once the Imperial Oath was sworn, the Archbishop then places the Imperial crown on the princess' head, then the Chancellor lowered the sword. '' "I therefore crown you Empress of Gallia," ''said the Archbishop to the princess. After that, the Chancellor rises and faces the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you your Empress and Monarch, Her Imperial Majesty, Lucille II!"